All Time Love
by ickesgirl
Summary: Zack Merrick one shot for a different site. it's a gazillion years old, enjoy.


After the concert I stopped at a gas station to get some Tylenol. I could never get used to their concerts and I had a massive headache from the screaming girls. I still can't believe how wild All Time Low's fans were. Not to say I didn't do my fair share of screaming, but dang they were loud. I parked my car and walked up to the front door. I opened it hearing a familiar ding. I found the Tylenol quickly and headed to the coolers to get a bottle of water. I was looking at the snacks lining the shelf when I walked into someone. "Sorry, sorry!" I said automatically.

The person turned around, "No problem."

I smiled looking into those familiar big brown eyes. It was Zack. He just happened to be my favorite member of the band. Alex, Jack, and Rian are really great guys but they don't hold a candle to Zack. He was charming, charismatic, incredibly intelligent, thoughtful he always listened to you, and he never spoke until he thought it over. Not mention he was gorgeous, I loved him from his nose to his toes and even his tattoos. "Hey watch it, Merrick." I said poking him playfully.

He laughed and said, "Sorry love, I'll get on top of it. Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question," I said eyeing him playfully; "I'm just getting Tylenol and water to wash it down with. You're mob if screaming girls are not something I can get used to, like you're terrible singing and playing." I said nudging him.

"I'm in charge of getting the beer for our after concert party. Hey that's not nice!" He said feigning hurt.

"Who said I was a nice person?" I said narrowing my eyes at him and putting my hand on my hip.

He pursed his lips, "True. You never mentioned anything about being nice," He chuckled, "Come with me to get the beer?"

I laughed, "Sure I haven't gotten my water yet obviously," I said lifting my hands. We walked back to the coolers together and then split off to get our separate items. Once we had our items we walked up to the register to pay for it, in a comfortable silence.

I went first and sat my water and Tylenol on the counter, the cashier rang it up and just when I was pulling out my money Zack said, "Nah, I got it. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said, setting his beer down on the counter, pulled out his wallet and paid for it. I picked up the Tylenol and tore into it, popped two in my mouth and took a swig of water. We walked outside together and I finally asked, "Am I invited to the party?"

He gave me a sly grin and said, "Aren't you always?"

"Yeah, but it's always polite to ask. I think you should know that." We started walking to the bus, which was parked on a back road.

"Good point, but you don't need to. I mean really, we've been friends since we moved out here and you come to like every concert. You're practically one of the guys."

I would have been fine if he hadn't said that last sentence. Even being in the Friend Zone was fine but being seen as 'one of the guys' was the last thing any girl who liked a guy wanted to hear. "It's always fabulous to hear that you are regarded as having male genitalia, when in fact you have quiet the opposite."

He bit his lip, I love it when he does that, and said, "Sorry love, I guess I should be more careful with my word choice. I just meant you are practically in the band. I was not implying you have a wang." That made me stifle a giggle, wang and weiner are possibly the two funniest words in the English language.

I sighed, "I guess I can forgive you, but you have to make it up to me somehow."

"How is that?"

I walked a little ahead if him, "You're a smart boy. You'll figure it out."

"You put way to much faith in me."

"No I don't, just think." I reached the bus before him and opened the door. As soon as I stepped in I was attacked by a very hyper blur of blonde hair. Alex's adrenaline never seems to wear off after a concert; he scared me so bad I dropped my stuff. "I'm so glad you're finally here. Where's Zack? Did he buy a good brand of beer? Did you even see him? Where were you?" He shot off those questions in like less then two seconds and all in one breathe.

"He's right behind me. Yes. Yes. I was at the same gas station as him," I replied only half as quickly as him. "Oh and I'm glad to see you too. Where's everyone else?" Alex was my best friend but that's all I saw him as and I hope that's all he saw me as it would be a mess otherwise.

"Oh. They're in the bathroom. Yay," he said all in one breathe and smiled.

Knowing Jack he was probably getting high. I personally did not like it when Jack got high he was like my younger, very hyper and immature, brother so I cared for him quiet a bit, but he wouldn't listen to my protests.

Zack walked in breaking me out of my thoughts and Alex ran over to him, snatched the beer from his hands and sat it on the counter.

After everyone, but me, was sufficiently drunk we started playing truth or dare. It was Alex's turn.

"Truth or dare?" Zack slurred.

"Dare!" Alex screamed and the other boys cheered.

"I dare you to drink toilet water," Zack said laughing evilly and smirking.

Alex winced but got up and we followed. I held his hair back and he lapped a little bit up like a dog.

"Ahh! Sick!" Rian said. Jack just laughed and snapped a picture with his phone. No doubt that would be posted on Twitter or Facebook when he sobered a bit.

Alex got up washed his mouth out and then said, "Truth or dare?"

"Whose turn is it?" I asked. I hadn't been keeping track.

"Yours," he whispered.

I chewed on my lip thinking. If I picked dare I might have to do something disgusting like that, but if I picked truth he'd no doubt pick the most humiliating question he could think of. I took the safe rout, I was not licking the floor or something. "Truth."

"Do you like one of us, like as enough to have sex with? Tell the truth you promised," He said the last part as if he were about to cry. He was a funny drunk for sure.

_This isn't too mortifying_, I thought to myself. I'll just tell him it's not like he asked who. "Yes I do, well I don't know about the sex part."

"Ooooh! Who?" Jack asked slurring a tinsy bit.

I shrugged. "I wasn't asked truth first."

"Lame," Rian called.

We made it through another round and ended up back into the living room, I guess is what you'd call it. It was my turn.

"Which one of us do you want to screw? I mean truth or dare?" Jack asked.

I blushed slightly. I'd rather not have to tell them so I played it safe. "Dare."

"Okay I dare you to play tonsil hockey with the guy you want to screw," He said looking mighty proud with himself.

I winced shutting my eyes.

"Come on chicken we're waiting!" Rian called.

I got up and walked over to Zack. I straddled his lap and began kissing him. My cheeks flushed tomato red all the while. I didn't picture our first kiss like this but at least we had one and he kissed back.

"No freakin' way!" Rian shouted.

"Holy crap!" Jack yelled.

"You've got to be screwin' with me." Alex said almost like he was mad and not in shock.

Zack wrapped his arms around me and then used one hand to tangle his fingers in my long, blonde hair. He slid one hand down to my thigh and pulled me closer. Finally we parted, both of us panting, and for once he didn't think before he spoke, "You like me?"

I caught my breath and bit my lip. "Yes. I have ever since I really got to know you."

"I had no idea. So that's what you meant earlier." He said brushing my hair put of my face.

"Mhmm. Well where does that leave us?"

"Not in the Friend Zone that's for sure. Will you be my girl?"

I just gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"

He just nodded.

That pretty much halted our game well at least for Zack and I, we snuck into the kitchen and kissed and talked and explored each other for a while until he was about to pass out. I tucked him into his bunk and was about to climb into mine when I changed my mind and snuggled up to him.

I was almost asleep when I heard Jack and the other boys walk in. He said, "Yo Alex I wonder if Zackie Poo got some?"

I stifled a giggle and Alex said crossly," I don't know!" That confirmed that he liked me but that was something that I'd deal with another day. I was perfectly content snuggled up to Zack at the moment to even care and drifted asleep.


End file.
